Saphira and Eragon
by Teykon
Summary: Saphira makes it up to Eragon for scaring away Trianna.


"What did you do that for?!" Eragon demanded from his dragon.

"What did I do?" She replied in mock innocence.

"You know what you did. Scaring of Triana like that! You must have known how I was feeling, so why would you do that?!"Eragon yelled at her.

"Eragon, you must have known that she was more interested in you as the dragon rider rather then you as a man." Saphirasaid back calmly.

"So?! Saphira, as you have just said, I am a man. And as a man I have certain needs that Triana, perhaps later on, could have helped me with. Don't look at me like that please Saphira. I knew what she really wanted and I don't care, she was going to try to get some words of the ancient language out of me and I was going to have…my needs taken care off. A fair enough trade for me, but then you… Barge in here like...like a wife trying to catch her husband in the dirty act!" He said. He was now trying to get past his dragon whom he now just wanted to be away from, he knew he could not win an argument like this with her. But she would not budge and he could not get around her and as he tried she slammed the doors shut with two whips of her tail.

"Saphira, will you not at least let me leave to tuck away those feelings that you have so greatly denied me fulfillment of?!" He asked his dragon not at all kindly.

"No!." Saphira replied

"Ugh! Just move your great.." But Saphira cut him off

"No because you don't have to tuck those feelings we are partners of mind and soul, there is nothing I would not do for you. You do not need some slantern to relieve your tensions." She said and then made a sound like soft croon. "I love you Eragon, so just tell me what you want me to do to make you feel good." The final words fumbling as if she was not sure they were the right ones to use.

"Oh, Saphira, I love you too, but there is nothing you need to do. You are right and I will just wait until I find someone special, someone you like too." He sent his feelings of love to her as he made move to come to her and embrace her. But she stretched her neck and met him instead.

'Eragon I won't suffer you to have those urges fester inside you and if you won't tell me how to make you feel good, then I will just guess" And with one quick movement she tugged down his trousers to his ankles, then she lifted he head back to his mid section and just as he began to react she started lathering her tongue on his half erect cock and sack. Almost immediately as her tongue started rubbing against his cock, she felt it stiffen on top of her tongue as she licked. Eragon didn't try to stop her, though he did look away. Saphira then careful of her own teeth closed her maw around his hard cock encasing it in the warmth of her mouth He moaned gently.

"Saphira… Oh Saphira that feels amazing." He said to her, very much lost in the pleasure. As he said that he felt a pressure on his mind and realized it was Saphira requesting entry to his mind. He absent mindedly let her in.

"Your right, oh…" She let out a moan from her own body asEragon did as well. She was now feeling more vividly fromEragon's mind but was still in control of her body. The ruff yet very soft texture of her own tongue as it rubbed slickly againstEragon's solid member, her hot breath adding greatly to the pleasure. She soon though felt something, something good that was about to come.

Eragon, lost in the pleasure, now put both hands on her maw and thrust his hips forward and backward, each time faster as he penetrated his dragon's maw. Saphira's hot saliva was trickling down her jaw because of her not being able to close her mouth completely. She was slobbering like a dog with a bone a bone

Saphira held her head in place as her rider fucked her mouth like it was a bent over female. He was breathing fast now and his thrusts lost rhythm as he violently pounded his cock into and out of her maw. Saphira wiggled her tongue in fast motion inside her mouth under Eragon's cock, hoping to give him as much pleasure as she could as his orgasm came.

He breathed in deep as he felt his balls tighten and he thrust hard as deep into his dragons mouth. Every muscle in his body tensed and tickled as he climaxed and shot his hot seed inside his dragon's mouth.

Saphira felt her rider's seed squirt hard in her mouth and from the now overwhelming taste in her mouth she could tell he had cum a lot, and all inside her mouth. She quivered slightly at the taste as well as the feelings she had when she thought about the precious seed of her rider that was now sifting around in her mouth.

He breathed out heavily as his climax subsided. He then saw his dragon was pulling her head back and saw her open her mouth.

She kept his still mostly stiff cock on her tongue as she opened her mouth wide so that she could show her rider the innards of the maw that had given him so much pleasure. When she opened her jaws a few strings of cum were hanging from the top of her mouth down to her tongue and all about the inside of her mouth more of it was splattered; his cum slowly sliding downwards as it moved with her saliva as it continued to dribble out.

"You shot so much, my mouth is near full." She said very proactively. "Might I ask if there is anymore?"

"No, I think I shot myself empty." He replied plainly, still recovering from his massive orgasm.

"All well," She said and let his softened dick gently slip from her tongue. "more then enough" She closed her massive maw and lifting her head slightly she swallowed all that was in her mouth. She lipped her chops for good measure, making sure she had gotten all of her riders seed, which to her was to precious a thing to waste. She then used her nose to lift up her riders softening member and looked up at her rider. She knew that he had probably enjoyed what had just taken place more than anything else he had ever experienced. But she looked up at him anyway hoping he would give praise for her work, and she knew he would, she just wanted to hear it.

"Saphira," Then after a short pause "that was beyond amazing, I am surprised at you for being so good." He said, looking down at his dragon and sending her love.

"I wouldn't be much of a rider's dragon if I didn't know everything about my rider; even how to bring him pleasure." She said.

What Eragon had said was exactly what she wanted to hear and she was tingling with happiness at having so pleased her one love. She sent these feelings to him and pushed her nose forward into the base of his member and she pushed against his sack at the same time. At that moment his member twitched on her nose and out shot a thick string of cum onto her snout, itdidn't shoot far and started to drip down the side of her maw. She would not have paid it much head if he had not apologized and then pulled himself away from her face and pulled up his pants.

Saphira hesitated for a moment because of such an abrupt breakaway from their embracement. She lifted her head and in a flash of dull pink she licked up the string of cum and swallowed. "What is it, my dear rider?" She asked.

"My dear dragon," He said, jokingly mocking his dragon. "I'vebeen selfishly letting you pleasure me while I did nothing for you. It's your turn now, just turn around.

Saphira looked at him as he took off his shirt and began rubbing and stretching his right arm and understood her rider's intentions.

With herself now turned away from her rider she turned her head back to see him, and saw him close behind her and heard him say she would have to crouch down for him to reach. She moved her tail out of the way as he came behind her. She stretched her forelegs out and laid her head next to them, leaving her hindquarters up to show her submission to him. But she made sure to lower her hindquarters enough that her special spot was easy access for her rider.

Eragon began rubbing his fingers along his dragon's sideways all purpose slit. Then he took his tongue and began licking her lips but it was soon in as far as he could stretch it; he moved it around, bring it from side to side keeping it inside her hot lizard pussy. Her slit had a very arousing smell to it, the smell heavily laced with hormones. His dragon moaned in delight at his licking and moaned even louder when he began to move his fist in. Even though so big, his she dragon was very tight and his fist moved in and out only because of the slimy slickness inside. It was hot as well, very hot, inside Saphira and it seemed to get hotter the farther he dared insert his arm, though not dangerously so. But he then came to a point where he could go no further and he was only halfway to his elbow, and Eragonrealized that his fist was being halted by Saphira's maiden head.

"It's okay, you can go further" Saphira said

Having Saphira's permission he pulled his arm back and then with a quick thrust forward he broke through her hymen and went straight past his elbow and deeper into her warmth. But hearing Saphira whimper made him pull his arm nearly straight out. He saw mixed with his dragon's juices was blood. "Oh no,Saphira, I'm sorry. You said I could go further so I thought you had known what was blocking me. I'm sorry Saphira" He said and sent her much love, because he had felt it too and it was not at all pleasant.

"I'm alright, I just wasn't expecting it to be quite so painful, but it is now almost gone, please don't stop, Eragon, it feels so wonderful when you move in and out of me like you were" She replied in reassurance.

"Okay." He said feeling from his dragon that the pain was nearly gone now, it being overwhelmed by the burning pleasure she was feeling. He began bringing his arm back inside her slowly and moved with care lest he touch the sensitive tissue that had been her hymen.

"Harder." Was all she said and tried shuffling herself backwards some bit, hoping to help him with her request, but only succeeded in nearly knocking him over and having her wing knock over the room's wash basin. "Sorry, dear one." She apologized to Eragon.

Eragon was quickly back to work thrusting his arm in and out of his dragon, wiggling his fist inside her as he thrust; she very much loved that. He could feel her muscles once again working in rhythm with his thrusting arm, each time he pushed back in it seemed they were trying there hardest to suck him in as far as he would go. Then he would pull back and repeat the procedure; although her pussy tried very hard to keep him fully inside. The entire thrusting process and his dragon's everloudening moaning were creating a perverse music. She had even begun to vocalize, loud even enough Eragon was hopped nobody would hear and come in. Though Saphira still stood close to the doors to hear for anyone coming.  
"Oh, Eragon, my love, this feels so wonderful. Oh! I'm almost there, my rider. Mm, shove it in harder, faster!" Saphira said, becoming more and more audible inside Eragon's head; she was also becoming more vocal with her moans and occasional roars of pleasure, but she tried to keep those as quite as she could.

Eragon could feel that she was reaching her climax and happily complied as she begged him to work his arm harder. Although his arm was starting to really tire he pushed himself and sped up his workings as he felt her muscles work faster and faster in preparation for the final event. His dragon's fluids were now spilling out and drizzling down her back side as Eragon thrust harder and faster for his beloved.

"Oh!" She said loudly and at the same time in her ecstasy she let out a moaning roar of pleasure that she held throughout her orgasm. All her muscles shivered and squeezed as her climax came. Eragon began arm thrusting sporadically as if he was at his own orgasm, but really because his arm was becoming very tired. All of Saphira's insides seemed to be vibrating and squeezing his arm at the same time as her climax reverberated through her body. But it was over soon, and with it the vocalizations.

Saphira breathed heavily, recovering from her first orgasm. She felt Eragon slowly slide his arm out from under her. "Let's sleep together." She said to him.

He agreed to this idea and sent her feelings of happiness to sleep now with his beloved dragon after their hard work together; each of them had endured two powerful orgasms because of their intimate mental connection and they were tired because of it. Eragon was stepping away from his now laying down dragon to clean himself of her juices and to his distaste as he looked, her blood.

"Eragon," Saphira called and her rider stopped and looked back at her. He had righted the knocked over wash basin and used magic to refill it with the spilled water. "Eragon, you'vebecome aroused again." She said as he looked at her and then looked down and saw that his member was pressing against the fabric of his pants and making his arousal still very opened his mouth to say something but Saphirastated first "Which shall it be my rider," And she opened her mouth enough that he could see inside and stuck out her tongue. "here" She said. Then still sitting down she shifted her tail so that she was once again exposing herself to him. And he could see the juices still slidding out of her puffy sideways slit. "or here" she asked. She kept her mouth open and her tail up and to the side awaiting her rider's choice. He began walking towards her.

Choice 1:(Another) Dragon blow-job  
Walking up past her hindquarters and to her head; He stood now in front of her and just like before Saphira tugged down his pants, even before he did so himself. With his pants down she immediately began working once more on his stiff member. She did not need to get up so she stayed lying down as she worked, taking his member under her tongue and sliding it up and down the under-half of his member. She touched his balls each time she moved her tongue down to the base of his member and getting her slimy saliva on them as much as his now slobbered on cock. She again took his dick on her tongue and carefully closed her maw around it. Unable to close it completely she was soon slobbering again but like before she did not care because she was so pleasuring her rider. She moved her mighty head back and forth as she worked his member and it was not long before he began to moan gently and she could feel that his climax nearly upon him. And just before his muscles tickled and tensed as his orgasm arrived, she took him out of her maw and lowered her head under the head of his dick. She was still rubbing her tongue fiercely on his balls and his cock when he shot hard a load of hot smelly seed and all over it landing on her face.

She didn't let him apologize because she said she wanted it all over her and that she liked the feel of it on her face. She was able to clean most of it off but Eragon had to help in a few spots where he wiped it with his hand and at her request let his dragon clean it from the hand. She also asked him to squeeze his member over her open mouth incase there was any of the sticky fluid left inside. Which he did and to his surprise because of how much he had already shot, there were a few drops left and she happily devoured them.

"Do you really like it that much?" He asked his dragon, wondering why she so much enjoyed eating his seed.

"I do." She said, licking her chops. "Ever since I ate my first buck I have always greatly enjoyed the taste of seed."

"You mean you…" Eragon asked, a little bit of disgust coming to him.

"Yes, of course. It was my first buck and I had to eat every last bit of it so I would know all the tastiest parts of it. And now I soon knew." She explained to him, while laying her head back down and letting her rider under her wing so that he could prepare for there sleep together.

Eragon merely said "I see." Not wanting to insult his dragon because of her strange eating habit.

"I wonder now, if it was because of all that salted pork you would give me to eat when I was just hatched." She said, her eyes closing as she prepared for a long nap.

Choice 2: Dragon pussy  
Walking towards his dragon he only made it to her hindquarters because he had stopped and was now getting into position behind his dragon. She did not have to move from lying down for she was big enough that Eragon would be able to insert himself when standing up. Saphira closed her mouth and brought her head back in front of her but kept her tail out ofEragon's way as she waited to be penetrated by his member.

Saphira felt Eragon on her mind and he was inviting her into his. "I'm not exactly dragon size." He said in apology. "But at least you can share in my pleasures." He then let Saphira into his mind and she could feel his lust for her and also his love for his dragon whom he could now trust to take care of all his needs.

He tugged down his pants, bending down and giving it a few loving licks back and forth across her slit and in doing so again smelling the wonderful smell of her cloaca.

He stood back up and aligned his member with its destination. "Ready?" He asked his dragon who now was completely one with her rider's mind.

"Very much so." She said coolly. And with that she/he entered her body, which lovingly welcomed their member in as it had welcomed an arm just minutes ago. Her body was squeezing their cock in a rhythmic motion of massage inside her slimy slick pussy as they moved in and out of her. Both hands where now on her back as he thrust in, feeling the slick muscles squeeze and vibrate against his member. Then he would pull back and ram hard back into the immense warmth of her body. Saphirawanted him to be as ruff as he wanted and was coaching him to ram himself into her to increase his/her pleasure, and telling him that it didn't at all hurt her.

They moaned together as they felt Eragon's climax coming. He thrust harder and more erratically, their breathing quickened with each thrust. Saphira's muscles were working in sync withEragon as he thrust faster and faster as his and Saphira's climax hit together, Saphira's being brought just by being inEragon's mind as he fucked her. Both of them endured the intensity of two powerful orgasms as Eragon squirted load after load into his dragon; Saphira's muscles were going mad as she roared in such pleasure. But because Eragon was not exactly dragon size, Saphira's squeezing and pulsing muscles rather then sucking in his seed where spilling them out of her as he thrust weakly in and out of his dragon. They both breathed in and out heavily from such an experience and for a while saying nothing, Eragon while still inside had laid his chest onSaphira's back and let his arms hang limply down; Making him look like a small dog trying to hump a bitch that was way to big for him. Eventually though he got up, uncomfortable being like that and wanting now to sleep with his dragon.

As he stepped back though, removing himself from Saphira, she shot her head back and with a stretch of her neck and her tongue licked up the seed that had been pushed out of her by her own muscles. She told Eragon to come closer before he pulled his pants up and asked him to squeeze whatever seed might be left into her mouth. He did as she asked when she opened her maw and stuck out her tongue and let her happily devour the last of his seed. "Do you really like it that much?" He asked his dragon, wondering why she so much enjoyed eating his seed.

"I do." She said, licking her chops. "Ever since I ate my first buck I have always greatly enjoyed the taste of seed."

"You mean you…" Eragon asked, a little bit of disgust coming to him.

"Yes, of course. It was my first buck and I had to eat every last bit of it so I would know all the tastiest parts of it. And then I knew." She explained to him, while laying her head back down and letting her rider under her wing so that he could prepare for there sleep together.

Eragon merely said "I see." Not wanting to insult his dragon because of her strange eating habit.

"I wonder now," She said, her eyes closing as she prepared for a long nap." if it was because of all that salted pork you would give me to eat when I was just hatched."


End file.
